Birthday Presents
by DylanJames666
Summary: It's Draco's birthday and even Harry Potter remembered to get him a present. It'll be one he'll remember for the rest of his life.


Birthday Presents

by dylanjames

The final bell of the day rang loudly in the Potions classroom. There was a rustling of papers and then the class filed out. Harry followed his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, out the door. On the way out they were pushed past by Draco Malfoy, the birthday boy who seemed to have forgotten something.

Harry told Ron and Hermione he'd be right back, and disappeared back into the empty classroom; empty that is except for a particularly vulnerable Slytherin boy.

Draco was searching through the ingredient shelf that sat behind Slughorn's desk, who was probably already eating the dinner that was awaiting him in the Great Hall. Malfoy jumped when he heard the sound of someone's voice.

"What are you doing in here still, Draco? Shouldn't you be with your fan girls in the Great Hall?" Harry said.

"Potter, I should be asking you the same question. What do you want? I'm a very busy man and I don't have time for Gryffindors like you." Draco replied cooly.

Harry walked closer to Draco so that only the desk stood between them. "I just wanted to give you your present." He said as innocently as he could. His intentions were all but that, innocent.

"Really? Harry Potter - the boy who lived - got Draco Malfoy a birthday present. How cute. But I don't see any gift, so whatever you're trying to pull, stop."

"It was too big to wrap." Harry replied, his voice changed tones. He was no longer playing innocent. He loosened his tie around his neck and dropped his bag to the floor.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as he watched Harry unbutton his white shirt to reveal the well defined chest that lay beneath. He knew his present. Harry Potter was his present. As he watched Harry walk closer he searched for words to say. But he thought of nothing. He just let Harry speak.

"So, happy birthday, Malfoy." Harry whispered. And then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the birthday boy's. Draco didn't hesitate to return the embrace.

As they kissed, they began to remove the remaining clothing that covered Draco's body. As they removed clothing, they pressed in more and more tightly to each other. Both boys had a hard bulge underneath their black school pants and boxers that were the last to come off.

Harry ended the kiss by skillfully dropping down to his knees, and pulling Draco's green striped boxers with him. Harry was surprised, both at how well that trick worked, but also by the hard-on that greeted him.

Draco gasped at the extreme pleasure that resulted when he felt Harry's hot breath on his cock. Finally Draco found some words to say. "Just fucking give me my present already, will you?"

Harry didn't waste anytime to agree. He just too the full length of Draco's shaft in his mouth, getting his nose into the blond curls at the end. Up and down he sucked, stopping now and again to prevent Draco from exploding.

The Slytherin's breathing became unsteady. Every time he exhaled it sounded like he was moaning. Actually, he was moaning. And the cause was Harry Fucking Potte. They boy he loathed, the boy who rejected his friendship that day they first came to Hogwarts, the boy he's thought about every waking moment of every day and every night. He was Harry James Potter, the boy Draco wanted more than anyone; the boy he had.

The pulsing in his cock quickened, and Harry knew what was coming. So in turn he sucked harder and faster, because, after all, this was just a present. There would be plenty of other opportunities to make Draco wait and work for it, but not now.

Draco shot so forcefully over and over again, he felt like he was going to die. That was probably the most amazing feeling he'd ever had. HE didn't know he could come I that much/I. Still trying to catch up on breathing, Draco sat down on the table where Harry helped him redress.

"Happy Birthday, once again, Malfoy." Harry said as he began to re button Draco's shirt.

Draco moved forward just a little bit and placed his hand on Harry's bulge in his pants. "What about you?" He whispered.

Harry giggled and removed Draco's hand. "It's your birthday, it's only about you today."

The Slytherin stood up and looked directly into Harry's soft green eyes. "Then next time."

"Tomorrow evening, after the Quidditch game. I like you all sweaty and I'd love to have a way to celebrate Gryffindor's win tomorrow." Harry replied.

Malfoy responded, not with words but by pulling Harry in forcefully by the red and gold tie he just put back around his neck. "Thanks, Potter."

"Any time, Draco." and Harry left for dinner, leaving the Slytherin alone to be the 'busy man' he was.


End file.
